Siempre estarás junto a mí
by Tirakatanas
Summary: One-shoot de NejiTen basado en la canción de Taylor Swift  Last Kiss  / 4 palabras parecieron cambiar la vida de Tenten, provocando que el hermoso mundo donde vivía se viniera abajo: "Mi más sincero pésame".


**_Siempre estarás junto a mí._**

- Te echo de menos... - susurró la muchacha sin intención de que nadie captara sus débiles palabras, tan suaves que parecieron volar con la helada brisa que meció sus cabellos y acarició con delicadeza su rostro.

Sentada en el húmedo césped de su pequeño jardín se limitaba a abrazar sus rodillas con ambos brazos, más delgados y delicados que de costumbre a causa de lo poco que comía. Al igual, su rostro había perdido todo color existente, y ni siquiera sus mejillas lucían con aquel tono rosado que tanto le caracterizaba y que tiempo atrás había sido uno de los rasgos más enternecedores del que era poseedora; por el contrario, la única tonalidad que se apreciaba en su piel era el leve violáceo que pronunciaba sus ojeras y el tenue rojizo que bordeaba sus ojos.

La luna se alzaba gloriosa sobre el firmamento, iluminando toda la aldea con sus frágiles y opalinos rayos. Aquel astro era la razón por la que la morena no dormía por las noches.

Se dedicaba a observarlo fijamente, hipnotizada por su belleza, admirando el hermoso tono plateado del satélite y rememorando momentos pasados mientras, como cada noche, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_Todavía recuerdo la mirada en tu cara_

_Iluminada en la oscuridad a las 1:58_

_Las palabras que susurrabas y que sólo nosotros sabíamos_

_Me dijiste que me amabas_

_¿Entonces porqué te fuiste tan lejos?_

_Tan lejos..._

Sus mejillas siempre acababan empapadas por las cristalinas gotas que se originaban en sus enormes ojos castaños y que surcaban el pómulo de la joven con total libertad hasta secarse en la parte inferior de su ovalada cara y convertirse en no más que una helada señal de dolor y tristeza perfectamente homogénea._  
_

_Ahora recuerdo el olor de la lluvia fresca sobre el suelo_

_Los latidos del corazón te sobresalían por la camiseta cuando volvimos a encontrarnos  
_

_Todavía puedo sentir tus brazos rodearme cálidamente_

No se explicaba cómo demonios había acabado así, de ser una alegre princesa de cuento a convertirse en una vasalla del destino, que sólo le designaba amargura, melancolía y desdicha a partes iguales.

Hacía ya tiempo que su antes usual sonrisa se había perdido entre sollozos, siendo guardada con llave en lo más profundo de su roto corazón y rodeado de alambres de espino para que nadie pudiera volver a hacerse poseedor/a de ella. Se torturaba a sí misma pensando que si se la entregaba alguien, por muy ínfima que fuera, sería una sonrisa gastada en vano, desperdiciada sin más, despilfarrada y perdida en algo que para ella ya no tenía sentido. De hecho, ya nada tenía sentido para Tenten; había dejado de tenerlo el mismo día en el que su delicado corazón había explotado en mil pedazos en lo más hondo de su pecho, y todo por unas palabras... Unas simples palabras que parecieron destruir el mundo en el que vivía: "_**Mi más sincero pésame**_".

**Flash Back**

_La Godaime la había hecho llamar de forma inmediata a su despacho, alegando que se trataba de un asunto de vital importancia. La muchacha tuvo que interrumpir sus solitarios entrenamientos para acudir al edificio principal donde se esperaba su llegaba con pesar, cosa que ella misma comprobó al entrar en la oficina de la Quinta Hokage._

_Quedó estática en la puerta al ver el rostro de Tsunade, sombrío y semi-oculto tras sus manos entrelazadas; mas lo que la inquietó sobremanera no fueron las facciones de la rubia ni de Shizune, sino la presencia del patriarca de los Hyuuga en la zona izquierda de la enorme habitación. Confusa, cerró la puerta con lentitud, paseando su mirada por todos los presentes hasta terminar fija en la mujer que la había mandado llamar._

_- ¿Ocurre algo, Tsunade-sama? - preguntó de forma directa, olvidando las formalidades que siempre utilizaba._

_- Tenten, debo comunicarte algo. - comenzó la aludida con suma cautela, cavilando cómo expresar lo que rondaba su mente en ese mismo instante._

_La morena, al ver la indecisión de la mujer, posó su vista en Hiashi; eran contadas las veces que había tenido la oportunidad de ver al cabecilla del clan de su compañero, pero se hubiera aventurado a jurar que nunca antes le había visto así. Tenso, con sus manos cerradas en fuertes puños y lo más extraño era que su inexpresivo rostro mostraba algo, algo que no sabía cómo describir. Se recordó a sí misma que el hombre era muy semejante a Neji, casi su vivo reflejo, por lo que se concentró en recordar las expresiones del genio para así poder descifrar las rígidas actitudes del Hyuuga que actualmente se encontraba frente a ella._

_¿Dolor? ¿Pena? ¿Tristeza?_

_¿Qué había ocurrido para que el impasible y seco señor se mostrara tan afligido?_

_- De veras lamento ser yo quien te de esta noticia, pero pensamos que dada la relación que mantenías con él debes ser de las primeras personas en saberlo. - prosiguió la Godaime, haciendo una sutil referencia a Neji; aquello hizo que la kunoichi volviera a mirarla fijamente. Frunció el ceño, imaginando un sinfín de teorías sobre qué querría decirle, pero sin lugar a dudas ninguna de sus hipótesis eran remotamente tan dolorosas como la que enseguida procedió a comunicar.- La misión del escuadrón ANBU de tu compañero y pareja, Neji Hyuuga, ha sido completada satisfactoriamente. - la morena sonrió, orgullosa de su novio - Sin embargo, el shinobi encargado de dirigir la misión ha sacrificado su vida para que sus hombres pudieran regresar sanos y salvos. - hizo una breve pausa - Mi más sincero pésame, Tenten._

_Un mísero segundo bastó para que el mundo cayera sobre la espalda de la maestra de armas, sin dar crédito a lo que le decían. No podía ser... No era posible que Neji..._

_Se apresuro en buscar muestras de burla que indicaran que la mandamás sólo bromeaba con un gusto pésimo y que tanto Hiashi como Shizune eran sus cómplices, mas no encontró rasgo alguno en sus faces que delatara ninguna emoción latente salvo la compasión, compasión hacia ella y hacia el jefe Hyuuga._

_Negó con la cabeza, reacia a aceptar tales palabras._

_Una mano invisible se introdujo en su pecho en ese mismo instante, tomando su corazón con fuerza y arrancándoselo literalmente para luego mostrárselo. Roto, sangrante, herido. De forma inmediata gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, intentando contenerlas sin éxito alguno; de forma involuntaria llevó su mano diestra hacia su boca, y segundos después giró sobre su propio eje y corrió fuera de la habitación, cerrando con un sonoro portazo seguido de un lastimero sollozo que pareció estremecer toda Konoha._

**Fin Flash Back**

_Pero ahora iré a sentarme en el suelo con tu ropa puesta_

_Todo lo que sé es que no puedo olvidarte_

Ahora todo había acabado.

Ya era demasiado tarde para volver al pasado, abrazar y besar a quien había sido su confidente, su mejor amigo y su pareja sentimental. Se había marchado al otro mundo para siempre, y aquello era algo que por mucho que intentara no podría cambiar jamás; ella se dedicaba a mantener su recuerdo totalmente vivo, provocándole un dolor inexplicable que por mucho daño que le provocara se veía incapaz de dejarle ir. Simplemente no parecía haber una concepción de su mundo en la cual no se encontrara Neji.

Campo de entrenamiento.** Neji.**

Calles de Konoha. **Neji.**

Misiones con su antiguo grupo. **Neji.**

Su casa. **Neji.**

Ya ni siquiera podía mirar a Hinata a los ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía y posaba su vista en la de la chica, de la misma tonalidad de los que poseía el genio, miles de recuerdos la embargaban de sopetón, siendo incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Aquello provocaba una situación similar en la joven Hyuuga, que sin necesidad de palabras comprendía el dolor de la morena y acudía a abrazarla para consolar a su amiga y, ya de paso, a sí misma. Siempre acababan llorando a moco tendido cada vez que se topaban, mas sólo cuando contaba con la compañía de la ojiperla se sentía medianamente estable emocionalmente; Lee y Gai había intentado hablar con ella, animarla y consolarla cuanto les fuera posible, pero a duras penas le sacaron un par de palabras.

Ellos no comprendían remotamente su pena.

_Nunca pensé que tendríamos ese último beso_

_Nunca pensé que íbamos a terminar así_

_Tu nombre siempre estará en mis labios_

Se abrazó fuertemente a sí misma, infundiéndose un mínimo de calor a su frío cuerpo e intentando que su espina dorsal dejara de temblar a causa de la helada y del lloriqueo.

Por encima de su holgada blusa blanca y granate que siempre solía utilizar llevaba puesta la impoluta camisa del Hyuuga que, por razones del destino, ya no podía portar. No sólo servía para protegerla del gélido aire invernal, sino que de una manera u otra la reconfortaba enormemente; tal vez por el olor que impregnaba toda la tela, por el tacto que poseía o porque había sido uno de los pocos recuerdos que habían quedado del genio a quien tanto quería.

_Pero ahora iré a sentarme en el suelo con tu ropa puesta_

_Todo lo que se es que no puedo olvidarte_

_Nunca pensé que tendríamos ese último beso_

_Nunca pensé que íbamos a terminar así_

_Tu nombre siempre estará en mis labios_

- Te necesito aquí... Junto a mi... - susurró de forma débil, quebrándosele la voz como si alguien apretara su garganta con fuerza para impedir que las palabras salieran de su pecho y fueran expresadas y formuladas por sus labios. Apuró una bocanada de aire, y llenando sus pulmones con él descargó toda la ira y la amargura que le oprimía el interior, martirizándola. - ¡Maldito el día en el que te marchaste!

Lo que pretendía ser un grito agónico acabó convirtiéndose en un sollozo lastimero que rompió el sepulcral silencio de la noche y heló la sangre de todos cuantos habitantes hubiera despiertos en aquella noche. Deseaba fervientemente volver al pasado y cambiar el curso de la historia, detener aquella misión y huir junto con su amado a cualquier lugar lejano; le daba igual si los hombres que se encontraban en aquel momento bajo su cargo hubieran muerto, no le importaban lo más mínimo sus vidas, a su parecer insignificantes en comparación con la del genio.

Muy a su pesar, no detuvo a Neji cuando tuvo ocasión.

**Flash Back**

_Al fin había llegado el tan esperado día, el día en el que tras años de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio al fin habían reconocido el trabajo del Hyuuga más brillante que jamás vio nacer aquel clan. A pesar de ser un miembro del Bouke era el mayor orgullo de la familia más importante de Konoha, y si había algún miembro de la rama principal que aún dudaba de las capacidades del joven, probablemente habría quedado satisfecho al saber de su nombramiento como capitán de uno de los escuadrones ANBU.  
_

_Y ahí estaba, caminando por las calles de Konoha con el cuerpo erguido, la cabeza alta y el pecho henchido de orgullo y satisfacción consigo mismo, además, sus andares formales y su leve deje de altanería hacía que todos le vieran con nuevos ojos. Ya no era aquel que tiempo atrás había odiado y renegado a su familia, no. Ahora aparte de ser el genio de la Hoja era uno de los ninjas más cercanos a la Hokage, título que no muchos ostentaban. ¿Acaso no era para estar orgulloso?_

_Y a su lado, como desde hacía 5 años, su mayor apoyo: Tenten._

_Caminaban juntos, en silencio, pensando cada uno en sus cosas. La muchacha era consciente de que la compleja mente de Neji vagaba por nuevas dimensiones que le resultaban desconocidas, adentrándose en cavilaciones respecto a la misión que le habían asignado. Su primera misión como capitán._

_Estaba realmente contenta con la ascensión del chico, y no dudaba en demostrarlo con amplias sonrisas, miradas satisfechas y andares danzantes por las calles mientras acompañaba al shinobi al lugar donde debía reunirse con sus hombre: La puerta oeste de la aldea._

_Ya a nadie le parecía extraño verles caminar juntos por las calles de Konoha, pues la etapa de estar en el ojo del huracán de los cotilleos ya parecía haber pasado; todos se habían acostumbrado a verles juntos como pareja formal, y aunque en un principio les había resultado raro que alguien tan frío como él se hubiera enamorado de la dicharachera kunoichi ya no era nada del otro mundo. Inclusive alguna que otra vez caminaban tomados de la mano - para fastidio del genio y gozo de la morena -, pero nadie dudaba de una cosa que era irrefutable y nadie podía contradecir: Se amaban, y eso saltaba a la vista con tan solo ver las miradas que ambos se dirigían._

_Pronto llegarían a su destino, y cuando al fin pudieron divisar a los lejos a un grupo de hombres cerca de las grandes puertas fue el Hyuuga quien dejó de caminar, haciendo que Tenten también se parara y le dedicara una nueva sonrisa._

_- Debo irme ya. - informó el muchacho, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada al que sería su escuadrón._

_La morena asintió y se acercó un tanto más a él para abrazarle y hundir su rostro en su pecho mientras él rodeaba su fina cintura con sus bien formados brazos y la atraía hacia su propio cuerpo. Tenten alzó su rostro y besó el mentón del ojiblanco, dado que era la única zona a la cual podía acceder además de su cuello._

_- Te echaré de menos. - susurró la maestra de armas._

_- Sólo estaré fuera unas semanas, no es para tanto. - rebatió él, con su ya habitual sequedad; no obstante sonrió de forma ladeada antes de alzar su mano diestra y acariciar con suavidad la sonrosada mejilla de su novia, haciéndola estremecer de los pies a la cabeza cuando con__ su dedo índice repasó todo el contorno de su rostro. Ella era quien mejor conocía a Neji, y probablemente si les hubiera relatado a sus amigas cómo se comportaba su chico cuando estaban a solas no le hubieran creído, tomándola por una estafadora de chismes. No obstante, él tenía una doble personalidad; una cara afable y un tanto más sociable que sólo le mostraba a la morena de los chonguitos como muestra de confianza y aprecio.  
_

_Se le hacía tarde y lo sabía, por lo que colocó ambas manos sobre los pómulos de la morena, acunando su dulce cara y acercándola más a él para depositar un beso que comenzó siendo dulce y suave tal y como era el Hyuuga con la muchacha pero que, tras unos segundos, aumentó la intensidad hasta convertirse en uno más ardiente y apasionado, más semejante a la personalidad Tenten._

_- Te quiero._

_- Lo sé. - fue lo único que respondió el genio, volviendo a besar brevemente sus labios y separándose de ella definitivamente._

_- Ten cuidado, Neji._

_- Siempre lo tengo. - hizo una breve pausa, en la cual le regaló una sonrisa y añadió - Nos vemos dentro de tres semanas._

_La maestra de armas asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y alzó su mano para despedirse del ojiperla, que marchaba hacia sus compañeros. Poco después abandonaron la Villa de la Hoja._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Aun recuerdo el ritmo de tus pasos_

_Me encanta tu forma de andar con las manos en los bolsillos_

_Cómo me besabas cuando estaba a la mitad de decir algo_

_No hay un día en el que no eche de menos esas groseras interrupciones_

La joven condenaba el día en el que el ojiblanco había abandonado la aldea rumbo a lo que sería su final, y aunque en un principio culpó a Tsunade por haberle asignado una misión semejante, pronto se dio cuenta de que aunque hubiera intentado frenarle e impedir que saliera de Konoha no lo hubiese conseguido, pues aquella era la voluntad del shinobi.

Él siempre había querido ser libre, extender las alas y volar por el cielo rumbo al horizonte, y uno de los pocos ámbitos en los que podía elegir qué hacer era en su trabajo, mas sin apenas ser consciente de la situación ni de las consecuencias había acabado como su propio padre. Muerto, sí, pero Tenten apostaba su vida a que era feliz de haber seguido los pasos de su progenitor, sacrificando ambos sus vidas para proteger al clan y al escuadrón de ANBU's respectivamente.

Yéndose de la Tierra como héroes.

_Así que te reviviré a través de fotos como solía hacer hasta quedarme dormida_

_Y te siento, como solía sentir tu respiración_

Pero no lo aceptaba, no asimilaba que la vida Neji Hyuuga hubiese llegado a su final de esa manera tan repentina, de una forma tan súbita e insospechada que, aún habiendo pasado casi dos meses, no era capaz de admitir que se sentía a morir cada vez que pasaba las páginas de su álbum de fotos; en él se encontraban archivadas imágenes del primer día de escuela, de su primera misión como el equipo 9 liderado por el tan famoso Maito Gai, de la fiesta sorpresa que le celebraron a Temari, Kankuro y Neji por ser los únicos que lograron ascender a jounins, y de diversos momentos más en los cuales las fotografías tomadas mostraban a una Tenten sonriente y feliz, siempre junto a su compañero de equipo y de entrenamientos.

Ahora esas ilustraciones tan memorables descansaban sobre la cama de la joven, en su mayoría mojadas por lágrimas furtivas y silenciosas que eran derramadas nada más contemplar aquellos mudos recuerdos que de poco le servían.

_Espero que esté bien donde estés_

_Y espero que el sol brille y haga un día hermoso_

_Y que algo te recuerde que deberías haberte quedado junto a mi_

- Te echo de menos... - repitió una vez más entre débiles sollozos, apretando entre sus manos el protector de la frente que uno de los hombres designados a dicha misión le había dado con pesar y que, sin lugar a dudas, pertenecía al genio.

Poco a poco fue incrementando la fuerza con la cual aferraba la bandana de tela y metal hasta el punto de creer que la rompería si seguía así, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano la dejó caer a la hierba, llevando las manos a su rostro en un vano intento de ocultar toda la aflicción y la congoja que la rodeaban como si de un aura oscura se tratase, siempre sumida entre densas sombras sin opción alguna a ver la luz.

Ella misma se hacía daño conservando aquel fatídico objeto del shinobi, ya que el símbolo de la Hoja que se vislumbraba grabado sobre el acero del protector se encontraba levemente tintado de rojo, apenas un trío de gruesas marcas de sangre perteneciente al ojiperla (*) y que le hacían imaginar un sinfín de posibles estocadas y golpes mortales que la atormentaban por las noches, impidiéndole dormir.

Sabía de debía limpiarla o tirarla directamente, pero se veía incapaz de hacerlo. Toda su fuerza psicológica se había desplomado sin remedio alguno.

_Pero ahora iré a sentarme en el suelo con tu ropa puesta_

_Todo lo que se es que no puedo olvidarte_

_Nunca pensé que tendríamos ese último beso_

_Nunca pensé que íbamos a terminar así_

Volvió a alzar la mirada hacia la luna, quedando una vez más hipnotizada por ella y por el tenue resplandor que tan familiar se le hacía y que tanto le gustaba.

En esa época del año las noches eran frías, heladas, tanto como lo había sido su compañero con anterioridad; el tono plateado que bañaba la superficie del astro le recordaban a sus ojos argentados y a su nívea piel y la suave brisa que soplaba y acariciaba su cuerpo a sus fuertes y varoniles manos. Aquella era la principal razón por la que noche tras noche acudía a su encuentro con la Luna, porque era tan semejante a él que aquel satélite se había convertido en su nuevo confidente, que aunque mudo, parecía responder a la llamada de la kunoichi.

_Tu nombre siempre estará en mis labios_

_Al igual que un último beso tu nombre siempre estará en mis labios._

- Estoy sola... ¿Porqué me abandonaste, Neji?

No, no hablaba sola.

Mantenía su mirada alzada hacia el cielo, a la espera de escuchar su voz darle una contestación razonable y convincente para que pudiera tolerarla y la ayudara a salir del profundo y oscuro pozo en le cual se encontraba inmersa, pero lamentablemente aquella ansiada y esperada respuesta nunca llegaba. Creía firmemente que el Hyuuga la miraba desde donde quisiera que estuviera, cielo o infierno, qué más daba, y estaba segura de que algún día se reuniría con él, un día lejano, pero al menos era algo. Además, él mismo solía decirlo:

_**-" Toda las personas nacemos destinadas a algo, pero todos compartimos un mismo destino, la muerte…"**_.

No sabía cuánto quedaba para aquel reencuentro con _su_ genio, pero tampoco estaba segura de querer que éste se aproximara demasiado pronto, ya que eso significaría una muerte prematura que no haría más que provocar dolor a sus amigos y allegados, y no podía ser tan egoísta ni aunque se lo propusiera. Ya todos habían sufrido demasiado.

Suspiró pesarosa y pasó el dorso de su fría mano por su mejilla para retirar los restos de las cuantiosas lágrimas que se habían acumulado a lo largo de las horas que había pasado allí fuera en total soledad, llorando y lamentándose por algo que jamás lograría cambiar, sintiéndose estúpida por ser tan débil aún sabiendo de que a Neji jamás le hubiera gustado verla tan alicaída, deprimida en su totalidad.

Pronto fue consciente de la caída de pequeños copos de nieve sobre la aldea, pero no les prestó el más mínimo de atención, pues acunaba el protector de frente con ambas manos, mirándolo fijamente.

Una leve brisa volvió a soplar, esta vez era cálida, más que las otras, y se creyó loca cuando sintió que la envolvía y al mismo tiempo oía un par de palabras depositadas cerca de su oído.

_**- Te amo. **_

Tenten volteó con una rapidez que creía olvidada a su espalda, esperando encontrar algo o a alguien, mas su vista no atinó a ver nada. Seguía sintiéndose cálida, reconfortada por aquel calor natural que la embargaba a pesar de estar comenzando a nevar, era una sensación semejante a sentirse abrazada, protegida entre unos brazos invisibles.

Aquella percepción de amparo la hizo sentirse singularmente bien, completa consigo misma; tal vez fue por ello por lo que, sin querer moverse de aquel lugar, dejó que Morfeo la arrastrara hacia su terreno, cayendo en sus brazos y sintiendo cómo sus párpados pesaban como rocas. Poco después, cayó rendida sobre el césped, no sin antes murmurar un simple:

- Neji...

_Tu nombre siempre estará en mis labios_

_Al igual que nuestro último..._

Sabía que era él. Siempre sería él quien la protegería día y noche, velando por su bienestar y por su vida, ya estuviera vivo o muerto, eso no importaba. Neji Hyuuga era su ángel de la guarda al igual que Hizashi lo había sido con él hasta que, por un casual, los caminos de padre e hijo se encontraron. La consolaba pensar que el shinobi al fin se había reunido con la persona a quien tanto había anhelado en su juventud y que, aún a los veinte años de edad, aún echaba en falta_. _Ahora él era feliz y le tocaba a Tenten pasar por un calvario semejante al que vivió su compañero siendo apenas un niño; no obstante, le gustaba pensar que algún día volvería a ver a Neji y, porqué no, a su suegro.

Hasta entonces, seguiría recordando su memoria._  
_

_

* * *

_**He aquí mi segundo one-shoot**_._

**No sé de dónde saqué la tétrica idea de matar a nuestro querido y amado Neji, pero supongo que no todos los fics van a tener un final (**_o en este caso comienzo_**) feliz, ¿no?**

**No sé si alguna (o) habrá reconocido los pequeños trozos _(_**_algunos modificados para que encajaran_**) de la canción_ Last Kiss_, de la grandiosa cantante estadounidense _Taylor Swift_. Créanme si les digo que amo a esta chica y a todas las canciones que crea y compone, y una tarde, mientras lloraba como una magdalena escuchando _Last Kiss_, se me vino a la mente ésta situación.**

**Soy sumamente emocional, y a la par que escribía y me iba imaginando la situación y el horror que debía de estar pasando Tenten iba derramando lágrimas (**?**) Sí, soy muy rara, pero no me culpen de ser una llorica y de tener un corazón emotivo xD**

**(*) → Nueva imagen añadida al álbum fotográfico (**_ver en mi perfil_**)  
**

**En fin, me despido sin más: ¡Un beso! **_  
_


End file.
